Beaver Dam, Wisconsin
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 16214 |population_density_km2 = 922.0 |population_density_sq_mi = 2387.9 |population_note = |population_metro =88,489 |timezone1 =Central |utc_offset1 = |timezone1_DST = |utc_offset1_DST = |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd= |latm= |lats= |latNS= |longd= |longm= |longs= |longEW= |postal_code_type = |postal_code = |area_code = |website = |footnotes = }} Beaver Dam is a city in Dodge County, Wisconsin, United States, along Beaver Dam Lake and the Beaver Dam River. The population was 16,243 at the 2010 census, making it the largest city in Dodge County. It is the principal city of the Beaver Dam Micropolitan Statistical area. The city is located within the Town of Beaver Dam. Geography and climate Beaver Dam is located at (43.459967, −88.836066). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, is land and is water. Since 1996, the average annual snowfall in Beaver Dam has been . The 2007–2008 winter season was the snowiest on record with . Normal climateOfficial Observation-National Weather Service Climate Station Normal temperatures (Official NWS climate station) Normal precipitation (Official NWS climate station) Snowfall (Official NWS climate station) Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 16,214 people, 6,819 households, and 4,113 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 7,326 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 93.0% White, 0.8% African American, 0.3% Native American, 1.0% Asian, 3.4% from other races, and 1.5% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 7.5% of the population. There were 6,819 households of which 30.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 43.1% were married couples living together, 12.1% had a female householder with no husband present, 5.1% had a male householder with no wife present, and 39.7% were non-families. 33.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.32 and the average family size was 2.95. The median age in the city was 37.7 years. 25.1% of residents were under the age of 18; 7.7% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 26.1% were from 25 to 44; 25% were from 45 to 64; and 16.1% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 48.4% male and 51.6% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 15,169 people, 6,349 households, and 3,999 families residing in the city. The population density was 2,904.6 people per square mile (1,122.0/km²). There were 6,685 housing units at an average density of 1,280.1 per square mile (494.5/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 95.95% White, 0.44% Black or African American, 0.32% Native American, 0.61% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 1.61% from other races, and 1.04% from two or more races. 4.22% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 6,349 households out of which 31.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.0% were married couples living together, 10.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 37.0% were non-families. 31.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.35 and the average family size was 2.94. In the city the population was spread out with 25.0% under the age of 18, 8.2% from 18 to 24, 29.3% from 25 to 44, 21.1% from 45 to 64, and 16.5% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 93.2 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.7 males. The median income for a household in the city was $37,873, and the median income for a family was $46,346. Males had a median income of $33,267 versus $23,513 for females. The per capita income for the city was $19,592. About 4.5% of families and 7.0% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.9% of those under age 18 and 5.5% of those age 65 or over. History Beaver Dam was first settled by Thomas Mackie and Joseph Goetschius in 1841, and by 1843 had a population of almost 100. The city was named for an old beaver dam located in a stream flowing into Beaver Dam River."Beaver Dam [brief history", in Dictionary of Wisconsin History http://www.wisconsinhistory.org/dictionary/index.asp?action=view&term_id=15129 The area had also been known as Okwaanim, Chippewa for beaver dam.Virgil J. Voegl, Indian Names on Wisconsin's Map. Madison, Wisconsin: University of Wisconsin Press, 1991. ISBN 0-299-12980-2 p. 142 The community was incorporated as a city on March 18, 1856.Private and Local Laws Passed by the Legislature of Wisconsin in 1856, ch. 143. http://books.google.com/books?id=ttY4AAAAIAAJ That same year the Milwaukee Railroad reached the area, encouraging further growth. Beaver Dam hosted a World War II POW camp called Camp Beaver Dam in the summer of 1944. The camp held 300 German prisoners of war in a tent city encampment where the Wayland Academy field house now stands. Beaver Dam is also home to the Williams Free Library, the first public library in the United States to have open stacks. Education ]] School district The Beaver Dam Unified School District provides public education in the area. Primary education In Beaver Dam, there are seven public primary schools for K to 5th grades: Jefferson Elementary, Lincoln Elementary, Prairie View Elementary, South Beaver Dam Elementary, Trenton Elementary, Washington Elementary, and Wilson Elementary. There are two parochial primary schools: St. Katharine Drexel (grades: pre-K to 8th),God's Little Miracles Preschool & 4K and St. Stephen's Evangelical Lutheran (grades: K to 8th).http://www.saintstephen.org/school/showpage.cfm?p=135&Title=Grade 8 Middle school Beaver Dam Middle School is the local public middle school teaching 6th through 8th grades. Secondary education Beaver Dam High School is the local public high school; its mascot is The Golden Beaver. The city is also home to Wayland Academy, a private school. There is also an alternative school, The Don Smith Learning Academy, which is part of the Beaver Dam Unified School District. Post-secondary education The Beaver Dam campus of Moraine Park Technical College is located in the city. Events The following events are held each year in Beaver Dam, WI:Beaver Dam Area Chamber of Commerce Government Beaver Dam is represented by Tom Petri ® in the United States House of Representatives, and by Ron Johnson ® and Tammy Baldwin (D) in the United States Senate. Scott L. Fitzgerald ® represents Beaver Dam in the Wisconsin State Senate, and by Mark Born ® in the Wisconsin State Assembly. References in popular media Films shot in Beaver Dam *''Public Enemies'' (2009) starring Johnny Depp, Marion Cotillard & Christian Bale *''The Pit'' (1981) starring Sammy Snyders & Jeannie Elias *''Thirteen Hours by Air'' (1936) starring Fred MacMurray & Joan Bennett Films shot about Beaver Dam * Yoga Matt (2008) (short) starring Saturday Night Live & MADtv actors Notable people Government *Claire B. Bird, Wisconsin State Senator *Samuel D. Burchard, U.S. Representative *Michael E. Burke, U.S. Representative *Andre Jacque, member of the Wisconsin State Assembly *William Jones, member of the Wisconsin State Assembly'Wisconsin Blue Cook 1940,' Biographical Sketch of William Jones,, pg. 42 *Robert Kastenmeier, U.S. Representative *Walter J. LaBuy, U.S. District Court Judge in Illinois *Silas W. Lamoreaux, lawyer and politician *Edward C. McFetridge, mayor of Beaver Dam'Wisconsin Blue Book 1883,' Biographical Sketch of Edward C. McFetridge. pg. 471 *George F. Merrill, Wisconsin State Senator *Charles Pettibone, Wisconsin State Senator *John Samuel Rowell, politician, agricultural inventor, and pioneer manufacturerBiography of John Samuel Rowell *A. Scott Sloan, U.S. Representative *John Mellen Thurston, U.S. Senator from Nebraska, Thurston County, Nebraska is named after him. Professional sports *Eric Baldwin, professional poker player *Paul Cloyd, professional basketball player *Ric Flair, wrestler *Pink Hawley, major league baseball player *Addie Joss, MLB player, member of the National Baseball Hall of Fame *Lyman Linde, MLB player *Doug Lloyd, professional football player *Jason Maas, professional football player *David Maley, NHL player *Bill Rentmeester, UFL player, Madison Police Recruit *Elmer Rhenstrom, NFL player *Gil Sterr, NFL player *Barney Traynor, NFL player Business *Frederick Douglas Underwood, President of Erie Railroad, Director of Wells Fargo Science, media and the arts *Delia Akeley, explorer *Brian Donlevy, actor *Lois Ehlert, illustrator, Caldecott Medal recipient *Zona Gale, writer *Raymond Z. Gallun, writer *Bobby Hatfield, singer, best known as one of the Righteous Brothers singing duo *Fred MacMurray, actor *Jon Menick, actor, best known as Herb in Burger King Commercials *Parry Moon, electrical engineer, author *Jeff Andrews-Birschbach Radio announcer, actor *Kira Salak, writer, adventurer, journalist *Nancy Zieman, television sewing host References External links *City of Beaver Dam | city map | historical overview *Beaver Dam Chamber of Commerce *School district website *Beaver Dam, Wisconsin is at coordinates Category:Cities in Wisconsin Category:Cities in Dodge County, Wisconsin Category:Micropolitan areas of Wisconsin Category:Settlements established in 1841